Digital repeaters are presently manufactured in large volume for telecommunications applications. Present test methodologies involve the coupling of a pulse burst into the repeater to cause the timing circuit to oscillate. After the pulse burst, these oscillations are counted for a prescribed interval to determine the tuned frequency of the repeater. Counting of these oscillations, in general, requires internal access to the repeater circuitry and hence incurs the expense of repeater disassembly. In addition to this economic shortcoming, it is desirable for quality assurance reasons to determine the tuned frequency of a fully assembled repeater just prior to shipment. Measurement of the tuned frequency of a fully assembled repeater is also more accurate since it includes the parasitic effects of a metallic repeater enclosure.